


A book's closed

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Friendship, Love, No Smut, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Will Gibbs understand for who the pendant is, on his own? (sequel to One Christmas Wish)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.  
> Classification: Romance, hurt/comfort.  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
> Rating: T (+13) Might change into M (+18) not sure, where this will go.  
> Spoilers: none  
> Author's note: This story is a follow up/sequel to One Christmas wish so I suggest you guys read that one first. At the beginning there was no plan for this follow up to be created, I just wanted it to a one shot nothing more, but while I was writing this, well the ideas kept running in my head... there was only option: keep writing.  
> So here, I am then with A Book's closed, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> This is another story dedicated to my friend Laci, because she's the best.  
> As always thank you, to my readers who keep following me, Thank you so much. 
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**_Christmas... is not an external event at all, but a piece of one's home that one carries in one's heart._ ** ****_Freya Stark._  
  


_It had all been real, he had hugged his daughter and wife, and his Christmas wish had come true_. Fresh tears burned his eyes at the realization.

 

The slight knock on his car window made him jump a little. Gibbs hastily dried his eyes with the sleeve of his costume vest. He turned his head to look who had made jump and smiled when he saw the very familiar face smiling at him.

 

“You okay, Gibbs?” was the question, he heard.

 

“Yes, I’m fine; I just called Jackson to wish him Merry Christmas.”

 

She smiled at him “We were waiting for you in EMTAC to watch **_It’s_** _**a wonderful Life**_ the best Christmas movie of all times according to Tony. And I have to say, he's right about it, but don't tell him, I just said that, okay."

 

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just…” he trailed off.

 

“… You felt like you needed to come here.” She finished his sentence for him, she noticed that his eyes rims where colored red. Had Gibbs been crying?

 

Gibbs nodded “Come sit in the car with me, you must be freezing and it seems like it's going to start snowing again.” He told her softly.

 

She walked as rapidly as her shoes allowed her to, around his car. A few moments later, and she was sitting in the passenger seat. When she’d closed the door, she looked at him. Something was different about him she realized. Gibbs now looked peaceful.

 

"I promise, I won't tell DiNozzo." He smiled at her.

 

Abby didn't comment on it, she just looked at him, without saying a word something that he found odd, it was so unlike her not to say something when they were together in his car.

 

“What is it Abbs?”

 

“Nothing.” She said.

 

“Then why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You look as if you finally are in peace with yourself.” Abby told him.

 

Of all the women he had been with, except for Shannon, Abigail Sciuto, seemed to be the only one able to read in him, Gibbs realized suddenly.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked her curious.

 

Abby looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers lightly. “Same thing you were about to do. I’m here to wish Shannon and Kelly a Merry Christmas.” Abby murmured.

 

He looked at her a little stunned; Gibbs always thought he knew everything about his team well apparently some of them still had secrets for him.

 

“When did you start to come and visit them?” He asked her softly touched by her revelation.

 

“Since I know where they’re resting. I didn’t snoop around or anything, Gibbs, I promise. I just asked Ducky if he knew the place and he told me that is all. Don’t be mad at me or the duck man.”

 

At her words, his fingers curled around the pendant he was still holding. He shifted in his seat to face her and reach out to caress her cheek with the tip of his fingers.

 

“I’m not mad at any of you, Abbs, on the contrary, I’m grateful.”

 

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything or asked you the permission, but..."

 

Gibbs silenced Abby by placing his index finger on her lips, "didn't you just hear what I said?" He told her softly.

 

Abby looked at him then and realized he wasn't angry at her or anything. "I just wanted to keep them company to let them know they're not forgotten."

 

"Thank you," were his words right before he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

 

All Abby could do was beam. The man sitting next to him was angry at her at all and he even thank her for what she did. "You're so welcome."

 

"Spend the night at my place?" He asked her suddenly, unexpectedly.

 

Surprised by his question, Abby searched his eyes, it wasn't the first time he had asked her to spend the night at his house, but she felt that this time it was different. She had a feeling their something hidden behind his invitation, but that she would discover the reason of his behavior soon.

 

"Okay." She smiled at him.

 

"My place it is then," Gibbs said.

 

"Wait." She said, reaching out for his hand when he was about to turn the key in the engine.

 

He looked at her for a moment, he pulled out the key and stepped out of his car, then he closed his car door then he went over to open the door for Abby, he reached for his hand and helped her out. After he made sure the car was locked, took her hand in his, and they entered the cemetery together. When they arrived at the graves, Abby crouched down and brushed the engraved letters with the tips of her fingers. "I'm not alone today, girls." She told them softly. Gibbs crouched down next to her, and brushed in fingertips on the letter of his daughter's name.

 

"If she allows me to, she'll never come and visit you alone again," he said, then looked at his favorite forensic scientist.

 

Abby's eyes watered as the meaning of his words started to sink in.  

 

"I won't ever come and visit you alone." Abby said in a broken voice.

 

"I think, I know who the pendant is for, Kelly," He said when he looked up at the sky, and smiled,

 

Gibbs looked at the star shining in the sky for a moment, but nothing happened, it was only when he was about to focus his attention back on the woman standing next to him that he saw one star shining more brightly, it's then that he knew he had understood Kelly and Shannon's message.

 

Abby looked at him questioningly, but he didn't say a word, Gibbs just smiled at her.

 

"Okay."

 

"I love you both," he whispered, when he stood up.

 

"So do I," she said when she brushed her fingers one last time against the letters.

 

Abby looked up at Gibbs then, he reached out to her, and she took his hand and he helped her stand up. When she stood, her eyes locked with his for a long moment before her arms snaked around his waist. He didn't say anything he just held her against him.

 

"Merry Christmas" They said together watching the graves.

 

TBC...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Gibbs closed the door behind him. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He knew it, but there was a lot he needed to discuss with Abby before they even thought about starting something together. Well, that would be, if she wanted to. The decision was up to her.

 

He turned around then leaning against the door for a minute or two, taking his time to watch her, she felt really at ease at his place. It felt as if she had always been there. He patted the jacket pocket where he had hidden the pendant. He would give it to her soon, maybe as an early Christmas present.

 

"I'll be right back!" Gibbs heard her say.

 

"Make yourself at home."

 

Abby was incredible, she always was joyful, she always found the words that would light someone spirits or at least she tried to help make you feel better when she knew you were feeling down. She was in tune with him, more than he liked to admit it even to himself. It scared him sometimes, how she knew him. She knew when he would come down to her lab. The doors binged when they opened, but he was certain she sensed it one way or another, because the results were ready when he needed them.

 

Often he had the sensation, she understood him completely, she never questioned anything about him. Never judged him, sometimes, he had the impression that he was the father of the family while she was the mother of it. He smiled as the thought ran through his head. DiNozzo had made that very same allusion to them as a family referring to him as the father and Abby as his mother when he'd been assigned to the USS Sea Hawke for a long period of time after Jenny's death.

 

Sometimes, the memories resurfaced, but they fade away more rapidly than they'd done in the beginning, he realized that he would never forget Jenny Sheppard, but like Shannon and Kelly, she belong to his past.

 

Abby was his present and maybe with a little luck she would become his future.

 

"I'm back!" Abby's voice brought him back to reality.

 

He knew she was descending the stairs, but her feet weren't making any sound which indicated him that she had taken off her shoes. When he saw her standing in front of her, he was speechless, he'd told her to make herself at home, but he hadn't expected her to make herself that much at home.

 

There she was standing in one of his shirts and wearing only socks to her feet. Gibbs at always know, she was a beautiful woman, but nothing at really prepared him to the vision that was now standing before him.

 

She looked amazing and those legs...

 

"I hope you don't mind?" She started while looking at him sheepishly.

 

"Huh? No! Of course not why would I?" He said a little too hastily.

 

"Gibbs, are you alright?" She asked with concerned evident in her voice when she realized he hadn't moved since they'd entered his house.

 

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be? Want some coffee?" The man asked her finally pushing himself away from the front door.

 

"Yeah, sure, why not," Abby answered lifting up an eyebrow while she walked behind him following him in the kitchen.

 

_Does he seem nervous? No, Gibbs doesn't get nervous, definitely not around me. And yet..._

Abby watched him, as he prepared the coffee. Some was off for some reason, she was sure of it now.

 

"Talk to me, Gibbs."

 

The man turned to her, but he tried to avoid really looking at her. How was it that suddenly he couldn't look at her anymore, it was going so well before they arrived at his place, what was going on? It wasn't the first time she dressed herself in one his shirts and socks, she loved putting on his shirts and he knew it. So what did change?

Abby was, suddenly confused by his behavior.

 

"I'm fine, Abbs."

 

Abby couldn't help but doubt his words and answered to them with "Go tell that to someone who will believe you."

 

At that, their eyes locked and she asked "What happened to the Gibbs that drove me here, what happen to the man I was with at the cemetery?"

 

Gibbs sighed heavily and decided that he might as well tell her everything.

 

"Alright." He said, mentioning her to take a chair.

 

This was not exactly what he had in mind when he had asked her to spend the night at his place. He had planned to tell her yes, but not like this. He watched as she took a seat. Gibbs did so as well. A sad smile appeared on his lips.

 

Abby looked at him concern evident in her green eyes, she reached out for his hand.

 

"You can tell me anything, Gibbs."

 

"I know Abbs, I know, but this isn't easy for me to talk about."

 

Her first thoughts about his words were two names: Shannon and Kelly. She just couldn't help herself.

 

"Take your time, I won't go anywhere." She told him softly.

 

Gibbs took a deep breath, before he started to explain the reason of his somewhat odd behavior. "Something happened a little after I had hung up with my father. I decided to go to Shannon and Kelly at the Cemetery..." His voice trailed off and he took a new breath before he continued:

 

"You know, how Christmas and the holidays are a difficult for me, right."

 

Abby didn't anything; she just nodded her head affirmatively.

 

Slowly she frowned when she felt Gibbs' hand slid from under hers, and then he stood and turned to the coffee machine. The rich dark brown brewage filled the coffee pot; he took two mugs poured the dark liquid into them and added some milk and sugar in the mug he handed Abby.

 

"Thanks."

 

The man took his mug then and took his seat back. "Ned is reunited with his family now."

 

Abby beamed at his words. "I'm happy about it."

 

"So am I," Gibbs told her, honestly.

 

"How did you convince him to..." She trailed off knowing it musn't be easy for him.

 

Abby watched as he took a sip from his coffee. "I just told him the truth."

 

She looked at him wonderingly waiting for him elaborate.

 

"He still could hug is daughter and grandchild, unlike me, and that he if I had one Christmas wish... it would be to hug her just one last time."

 

She could feel her eyes water and stood up, walked over to him and gave him one of her treat mark hugs. "I'm so sorry, Gibbs."

 

He pulled her toward him and made her sit on his lap. "It's been granted." He told her softly.

 

She pulled away from him, just enough to be able to look at him. Gibbs looked at her intently, Abby search his icy blue pools and realized he was telling the truth. She laid her head against his shoulder, pressed her body closer to his and murmured. “Tell me.”

 

And that he did. Gibbs told her was had happened to him when he had arrived at the cemetery then how he found himself sitting on the white bench surrounded by magnificent roses and orchids. How Kelly sad next to him and finally hug her one last time, he also told her that, he’d rather be with them both, but they told him that it wasn’t his time yet. There was still someone he needed to make happy and that he couldn’t go yet because his family at NCIS still needed him.

 

“Abby, can I have your necklace, for a moment?”

 

The forensic scientist slowly pulled herself away from him just enough to be able to unlock her necklace and handed it to him without asking questions. He looked at her silently asking for permission to remove the actual one that was dangling on a simple black thin cord, Abby nodded wordlessly then Gibbs reached in jacket pocket for the snowflake shape pendant that Kelly had given him. When she saw it, her eyes shined with unshed tears.

 

“It’s so beautiful, Gibbs.” She murmured.

 

“It’s from Kelly.” He said, as he put the necklace on her neck again. She turned her hand looking at him, and their lips met in a tender kiss as they did so, the pendant started to shine again.

 

When their lips separated, they smiled at each other.

 

“Hadn’t we agreed on ordering some Chinese?”

 

“Yes, I think we did.” She said softly.

 

Then Gibbs surprised her by asking, “What would say if we would watched “It’s a Wonderful Life together, just you and me?”

 

“Cuddled together in couch?”

 

“You’re reading my mind, Miss Sciuto”

 

Gibbs realized as he brushed his lips against her softly that it was time to open a new book in his life as he just had closed another one

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the reading. I know it’s a little story and I said there would be another chapter, but I think this story is just fine the way it is. Hope to see you soon for another story or another chapter. 
> 
> But who knows what the future will bring, a sequel might my find its way through my fingers on the keyboard.


End file.
